1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, a vehicle including the same and method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to progress reduction in fuel consumption of a vehicle, a technology for executing idling stop of the internal combustion engine has been prevailing widely. For idling stop, the internal combustion engine which has been stopped temporarily has to be started with electric power of a battery. Thus, a care for a charging condition of the battery must be taken. Thus, there has been a proposed method in which the idling stop is prohibited when executing the idling stop based on a battery charging rate, a battery temperature is low, and unless the battery charging rate is high (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54479 (JP 2011-54479 A).